fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Wolly Story
Ich dachte mir:Wenn irgendwo da draußen Fans von Will und Holly sind,veröffentliche Ich mal gleich meine Kurzgeschichte.Zu dieser lässt sich folgendes sagen:Ich hatte mal eine Was wäre wenn...Phase und habe manche Szenen so umgeschrieben,wie Ich sie gerne hätte,und jaa...das kam dann dabei heraus:Lasst euch überraschen,über Feedbacks wäre Ich erfreut! Dankeschön schon im Voraus! eure lovingklaine♥ Will und Holly gingen den Flur entlang, als Will die Stille durchbrach: “Was war das eigentlich gerade für eine Szene in der Besenkammer?“ Holly schaute ihn erstaunt durch ihre langen blonden Haare an. “Das, ach das war nur Madame Leuro .Stell dir nur vor, man bietet mir eine Stelle in Melbourn an !“ „Und das heißt?“ fragte Will sie. “Naja, Ich denke ich werde die Stelle annehmen…“Will schaute sie lange und traurig an. “Und was wird aus uns?“ „Oh, meine Güte, Will, du weißt doch dass Ich nur das armselige Leben einer Vertretungslehrerin lebe, da bleibt man nicht länger als 5 Monate an ein und demselben Ort..“ „Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage. Also?“..Nach einem langen Moment der Überlegung sagte sie: „Will, Ich denke es ist besser so, denn du liebst eine andere und mit unserer Trennung gebe Ich dich ihr frei.“ Sie musste sich bemühen ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es waren sowohl Tränen des Schmerzes als auch der Enttäuschung. Verdammt Holly, was ist nur mit dir los? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen .Was liegt dir nur an diesem Mann? Nun ja, ''sagte eine leise Stimme tief in Ihr, ''Ich beginne diesen Mann zu lieben. Verdammt, wirklich und wahrhaftig zu lieben .''Alles in ihr schien zu brechen ,sie sah den Boden unter sich schwanken, Will musste sie am Arm packen, damit sie nicht nach hinten fiel .“Hey ,hey, ganz ruhig“ versuchte Will sie zu beruhigen, “Will, oh Will .Es fällt mir so schwer…Ich liebe dich doch. “Sie schaute dieses liebenswürdige Gesicht mit dem braunen Lockenschopf und den sanften, grünen Augen durch einen Tränenschleier an. Will streichelte ihren Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, bevor er sagte: “Meine verrückte Holly.. Ich will euch doch beide in keinerlei Weise verletzen und ja, ich liebe euch beide und es fällt mir schwer euch beide leiden zu sehen, zu sehen, wie ihr um mich buhlt und meine Liebe gewinnen wollt ,finde Ich süß, aber letztendlich kann ich mich nur für eine entscheiden. Und Holly…“er senkte den Blick und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.“.. Ich liebe Emma, ich hoffe, dass du das akzeptieren kannst…“ „Na klar.“ versuchte sie mit fester Stimme zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme klang heiser und schien zu brechen und alles schrie ihn ihr nach ihm…Sie stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und nahm Wills Hände:“ Will, obwohl sich alles in mir nach dir sehnt und Ich dich liebe, akzeptiere ich dennoch deine Entscheidung, denn Sie wartet schon auf dich und ist ganz verknallt in dich.“ sie lächelte, das genügte um Wills Gesicht ein bisschen aufzuhellen .Schließlich lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn, versuchte alle Liebe und alles Verlangen in diesen Kuss zu packen damit er doch noch verstand….Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Lippen auf ihren und wollte diesen Moment um nichts in der Welt hergeben, sie schmeckte die Süße auf seinen Lippen und wollte dass dieser Moment nie mehr verging, und ja! ,da spürte sie ihn den Kuss erwidern, sie sah das als Zeichen(Liebe!) jetzt bloß nicht die Hoffnung aufzugeben .Als sie sich voneinander lösten, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte :“Ich liebe, liebe, liebe dich .“und begann leise My Man aus dem Musical Funny Girl zu singen: ''Oh my Man I love him so He`ll never know All my life is just a spare but I don`t care When he takes me in his arms the world seems bright,alright Oh I love him so He`ll be mine, forever mine “Ich liebe dich …nicht! Hast du mich nicht gehört?“ „Ach ja, wieso hast du dann meinen Kuss erwidert?“ „Weil..“ Aber Holly küsste ihn wieder, um ihm zu beweisen, dass Liebe von einer Seite genügen könnte…“Nein, Holly…ich kann nicht!“ flüsterte er .“Will Schuster, und ob du kannst!“ und küsste ihn stürmisch und liebevoller als zuvor .“Das hätte unser erster Kuss sein können!“ flüsterte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Sie schaute ihn an und seufzte dann: “Es hat ja keinen Sinn, ich merke, du liebst sie, da lässt sich nichts ändern .Aber versprich mir eins: Geh liebevoll mit ihr um und mach nicht die selben Fehler, die Ich gemacht habe.“ Sie schaute ihn noch ein letztes Mal in seine schönen grünen Augen und drehte sich dann zum Gehen um. Als sie einige Schritte von ihm entfernt war ,spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, drehte sich um und sah in die grünen Augen ,die sie so sehr liebte.“ Kommst du uns denn ab und zu besuchen?“ fragte Will mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in den grünen Augen. Über Hollys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. “Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen.“ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze